


The Aftermath

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breakfast in Bed, Co-workers, Couch Cuddles, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Greg Lestrade is a gentleman, Male-Female Friendship, Notes, POV Donna, Platonic Cuddling, Relaxed Donna Noble, waking up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Donna and Greg relax at his flat after the incident, and Donna wakes up to a breakfast in bed and encouragement.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This was requested ages ago by **GlowingMechanicalHeart** who wanted “ _Donna/Greg: 'Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.'_ ” for a fic. Enjoy!

The plans had changed to Donna buying takeaway for them both and them heading to Greg’s flat, just because it was closer and it turned out she was more shaken up than she had realized. Greg made her a drink and then handed it to her. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Donna nodded and took the glass, which she realized was three-quarters full of a good scotch, and took a sip. It burned as it went down her throat but it felt good too. "Harold's such an arse, and I know--"

"He waited until you were vulnerable and alone and went in for an easy attack," Greg said, sounding angry. Donna knew he wasn't angry at her, rather at the prat who was the assistant headmaster. She watched him pour his own drink. "You need protection."

"Nah, he just needs a knee to the gonads," she said.

"It's a fireable offense," Greg said. 

"For who, me or him?" Donna pointed out. The scotch was helping with the shock, and she knew Greg would insist she stay over in his bed, most likely, while he took the sofa. Teachers didn't make much and neither did school secretaries, though they both had their comforts, and she had a tidy sum saved up besides. The scotch was definitely one of his, and it was nice of him to share. "You know he'll twist it all around so I came onto him. And with everything..."

"Yeah, I know," Greg said, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. He took his own scotch and plonked down on the sofa next to her. "You get sacked, you can use me as a reference, especially if they ask about the incident."

"Thanks, Greg," she said, tapping her glass against his. She took another sip and then leaned back into the sofa. "Take my mind off of things with some crap telly?"

"Oh no," he said. "The Great British Bake Off is queued up on my recorder, we're going to watch that. No crap telly for us tonight."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he picked up the remote and turned on his digital recorder. Must have been another one of his comforts, she thought to himself. She thought she'd known him so well and then...well, it seemed she didn't know him at all, really. What a pity...

****

\---

She found herself fully clothed and tucked into bed with the alarm set in enough time to run home to her flat, shower, change, and get ready for another day. She almost cringed at the idea of having to go back to Coal Hill after the incident, but then she spotted a small tray on the nightstand with a note on it. She smiled and opened it up, and then her eyes went wide. "GREG!"

It took a few minutes, but he popped his head in, bare from the waist with shaving cream in patches on his face. “What?” he asked.

She grinned and shook her head. “An apology for moving me to the bed? Really? As comfortable as your sofa is, I didn’t want to sleep there all night. This is a bit much, isn’t it?”

“Well, you have to deal with Harold today, or possibly unless he’s too chicken-shite to show his face, so I figured a breakfast would be good. Don’t have clothes for you, but as soon as I’m done shaving you can make use of the loo and then borrow a shirt. I think my shirts should fit.”

She had to admit, Greg was an absolute gentleman, unlike a lot of the moronic dunderheads she worked with or met in public. “You finish shaving. I’ll figure something out.” He tossed her another grin and she had to wonder if he was being extra nice because he felt guilty that last night had gone as far as it had before he intervened with Saxon. But still, she thought as she pulled the tray onto her lap, this did help quite a bit to get her settled before a day at work that, she hoped, would be closer to usual than not.


End file.
